<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dont even know what to call this by Rewou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535269">I dont even know what to call this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewou/pseuds/Rewou'>Rewou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewou/pseuds/Rewou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma shows up after meme-ing his way out of the butterfly family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dont even know what to call this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 years</p><p>9 Y E A R S </p><p>9 years ago he ran away</p><p>9 years ago he broke off all contact with his family without ever giving us a reason or an explanation</p><p>and now he´s back, standing right here before me</p><p>„Hi Theo“ he said, hearing his voice almost feels surreal. It sounded so much older but it still felt familiar. I want to say something. I want to scream at him. I want to hug him. I want to slap him. I want to cry right here and right now. „How dare you“ was all i could muster. He sighed „I´m sorry, i know this is sudden but-“ „SUDDEN?! You dissapear for 9 years and all you have to say is ´i´m sorry´? We were so worried about you! You didn´t even say goodbye, HELL you didn´t even leave a letter behind. We are your family Karma! Don´t you think we deserve an explanation?“ i cried out. „Theodosia, how about we calm down a bit and talk about this over a cup of tea?“ Father tried to defuse the situation but i knew he was just as upset as me. „Theo i´m sorry, i really am.“ he looked down, he was always terrible at social interactions but that was no excuse. „i cant deal with this right now“, „Theodosia wait!“ i heard father scream, but i already left.</p><p>„I cant belive him! What is he thinking?! Just showing up today of all days!“ „Theo, i know you´re upset but i think you have to talk to him. Hear his side of the story y´know“ Jupiter tried his best comforting me, and i knew he was right. I sighed „i know but.. It´s just so hard, i cant help but be mad at him“ „and you have every reason too, if he was my brother i´d be pretty upset too. But i think you should still listen to him“ he said bouncing Amicia on his knees. Did Karma know about her? it´s usually a pretty big deal when a Butterfly gets a child. „yeah, yeah you´re right. But i dont think i can talk to him. Not here and not now“ „Theo I-“ suddenly there was a knock „my que- uhh, soon to be queen, The magical high comission has requested your presence in thier office for the final preparations of the ceremony.“. I dont want to go talk to them right now „i´m on my way“.</p><p>Everything went perfectally. The entire ceremony was perfect. yet it didnt feel right. I saw him in the crowd when i was on stage and couldn´t take my eyes off him. Only then i realised that he didnt just sound older but he looked older too. He had a small beard and tired eyes. He looked so sad and yet he smiled. At that moment all the anger i felt vanished. I was reliefed he was here and started wondering what he was doing where ever he might have fled to. I wondered about this often, what he might be doing where ever he was. I always hoped he was happy. Why was i even mad? I mean hes alive and looks healthy. I shouldnt have gotten mad at him, i should have been glad that he was back, i should´ve- „uhh Theodosia?“ Hekapoo snapped me out of my thoughts. “Oh, uh sorry i was-“ „yea i dont really care. People of mewni! Greet your new queen, Theodosia Butterfly!“</p><p>hours later i could finally walk two steps without being congratulated or got offered to dance. Finally i went looking for him. I finally felt like i could talk to him, forgive him. But i couldn't find him. The staff either hasn't seen him in hours, or had no idea who i was talking about. "Father!", "Oh Theo! Congratulations! your mother and i- "" Yes thank you, have you seen karma? I asked around but no ones seen him in hours. "," Haven´t you spoken to him yet? "My mother asked, i looked down" i see, it was hard for us too. we haven´t seen him either but i´m sure he´s somewhere outside the crowd. Big parties where never his thing you know." My mother let out a short laugh" i guess the apple does fall far from the tree after all "," asdtfhjghfk- "i have no clue how my father was physically able to make those noises but i didn't ask either.<br/>
On my way through the hallways u bumped into Jupiter, "oh hello love, i was bringing Ami to bed and was just about to go back to the ballroom" "uh yes Sternchen, have you seen my brother?" "Oh so now we wanna talk to him? "he smirked" Hase, i dont have time for this "" pfffft, i met him on my way to Ami's room he said he was going in his old bedroom " thank god. I kissed him on the cheek, thanked him and walked slightly reliefd off. He was still here.</p><p>When i enterd his room memories started pouring back. It didnt feel too long ago when we sat here and talked or when i listend to him play piano. „Oh! Sister dearest!“ i heard a voice from the balkony and eventually made eye contact with him. I ran torwards him and hugged him tightly. I didnt want to ever let go of him agian. „i´m so sorry about earlier today i didnt know what came over me i-“ „hey hey hey, its okay. I should be the one apologizing, i mean, i´m the one who ran of without saying a word“ we stood like this for what felt like an eternity and eventually let go. „Cute baby, how old is she?“, „two“ i said while wiping some tears away „adorable, mine is four“ wait what „YOU HAVE A CHILD TOO???“, „yea, her name is Snickers“ he smiled at me and i couldnt help but laugh „like the candy?“ „it was Ethans idea“ he shrugged „Ethan? Did you still have contact with him?“ i couldnt help but feel salty. All of a sudden Karma got quiet „actually... we went together. Got married too“ i fell silent, why was Ethan more important than his own family? „why did you even leave?“ , „Theodosia. don´t you realize how fucked up this Family is? I tried really hard to accept that i was part of this clusterfuck ever since i was younger. But i couldn´t“ he started tearing up „So i left thinking i could just leave everything behind and start new with the one Person i value more than anyone. But i was wrong. Eventually i heard of Eclipsas passing and i didnt belive it. Globgor would have nev-“ he paused „well... It dosent matter anymore. I wanna be a part of your lives agian, if you would allow me to“ I couldn´t describe the feelings i felt at that moment. All i could say was „of course“.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>